


When It Rains

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aro/Ace Christine, Christine is there briefly, Does this count as fluff?? It does now, First Kiss, Fluff, I wrote this while I was jacked up on cold medicine, Jeremy mentally insults himself a lot, M/M, Michael gives him a ride, Pining, Rain, SIKE CHRISTINE IS THERE MORE, bc i love her, i guess, no squip au, pining Jeremy, that's some g o o d s h i t, these tags are a mess sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'Because you're god damn Michael Mell. You listen to music almost always, smoke weed, basically live off seven eleven, dance into rooms, and crack jokes that most people would puke at. Yet you always know how to read me like a book, what to say at the right moment and you are there, looking for me when it seems no one else is. You care too much about me. You make me smile, and god damn it, if you aren't the most loyal person on the planet, then I don't love you. But I know that's not true because...'





	1. Chapter 1

Whenever it rains, it's usually gonna be a bad day.

Jeremy looked at the rain splashing against the window, the sinking feeling of dread lurking in his gut. Looking back, that was primarily his fault. His dad, even Michael told him it was supposed to start to storm, and the grey clouds that loomed over the sky told him so too. Yet he was persistent, telling everyone that he would be fine without a raincoat, an umbrella would do, like a fucking fool.

Jeremy popped open the umbrella the moment he got outside. (He always told Michael it was bad luck opening it up inside, he wasn't going to break that "rule" now) Propping it up on his shoulder, he started to run out to where the bus was waiting to leave. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Chloe hold up her jacket over her and Brooke's head, Brooke pulling her thin cardigan closer to her, and he watched them dash away.

" _At least I'm not as unfortunate them..."_ he thought, as Chloe stumbled and almost dropped the coat, both of the girls shrieking as the rain battered down on their heads for a quick sec.

Not watching where he was going, he crashed into someone, him sending both of them down to the ground. Jeremy landed with a loud 'oof', ass first into a puddle. Jeremy jumped back up, giving a little squeal, almost crashing into the person again.

"Oh, uh, s-sorry." He stammered out. Nice job, dumbass he insulted himself in his thoughts."oh, no biggie, but uh, you look much more worse for wear there..." the person pointed out to Jeremy. Anyone else would have been a total ass to Jeremy, unless... Jeremy looked over at the person.

Oh. It's Christine. Makes sense. She's nice to everybody.

Jeremy had long since gotten over his crush once they dated. About a month in, Christine just... didn't feel it, and neither did Jeremy. They ended it on mutual terms, and still talked to each other a bit actually. He was one of the first people She came out as being aro ace to. He didn't recognize her at first because of the big goofy yellow rain coat on her.

Jeremy looked down to see that most of his right leg and his entire ass were soaked. Shit. "Damn it..." he cursed to himself. It was then he remembered Christine was still on the ground. He mentally slapped himself, then stuck out his hand to help her. Christine took it with a smile, then hoisted herself up. "Thanks, it was getting a little uncomfortable there." She laughed a little to herself.

_What?_

Jeremy looked behind her, to see his umbrella, now trashed. Christine looked behind her too to see what he was looking at. "Oh gosh, Jeremy I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry, I'll buy you a new one." Jeremy cut her off. "Don't worry about it, Chrissy." Christine picked up the umbrella. Somehow, she had even managed to tear open a hole in it that stretched from one end, through the middle, all the way to the other, rendering it completely useless.

Christine opened her mouth, most likely to apologize again, but a honk cut her off. "Oh, that's probably my mom, I gotta go, I'll buy you an umbrella later." Without wating for a response, She took off towards where a parked jeep ran, leaving Jeremy alone in the rain. He sighed, and headed off to his bus... only to find it pulling away from the school parking lot. Immediately, he took off for it shouting "WAIT!". The bus either didn't care or hear, because it left him behind in its dust.

Jeremy stoped running as it sped away, feeling like crying. He had a half an hour walk to his house in the rain, cold, and probably alone, unless Michael was still here. Maybe he was driving, and he could drop him off or come to his place! Jeremy pulled out his phone. a quick glance at his percent said 4%. " _I should have charged my phone last night, god I'm such a moron"_ he mentally insulted himself. Again. He speedily opened up this contacts, hitting Michaels phone number, auto dialling it.

Ring...  
Ring...  
"Jeremy, what up?"

Jeremy couldn't help but grin at that voice. "Hey Michael, you're driving right?" "Yep." Michael's voice buzzed on the the other side, hardly audible from the downpour.

"Can you give me a ride? I-I missed my bus and my umbrella broke so-" Michael cut him off. "Say no more, I'm like, 15 minutes away." Jeremy could have cried, which would be the 2th time he's almost cried. "Thank you so much, God, you're a live saver."  
"No probl-" Michaels voice cut out. Jeremy pulled it from his ear to see the familiar shut down screen of his phone. "NO!" He accidentally shrieked out loud. He angrily stuffed it back into his now soaked pocket.

It felt like AGES until he saw Michael's familiar PT cruiser pull up, Micheal behind the wheel. Without hesitation, Micheal opened the door as Jeremy ran up to it, practically jumping in and slamming the door behind him. He looked soaked. His striped shirt and sweater cling to his body, his hair sticking to his forehead. Micheal laughed. "You look like a drowned rat." Jeremy playfully punched him in the arm as he put his seatbelt on. "Just drive, asshole." "Who's the one giving you a ride?" Micheal teased back.

Jeremy watched the houses and the street lamps fly by the window, thinking. Mostly about Micheal.

Micheal. His best friend of 12 years. Crush of 3 months. It's not the first time he's ridden with Micheal before, he's done it plenty of times, just not absolutely sopping wet. He sighed and put his head in his hands. "I told you it was gonna rain, I told you to bring a coat, but did you listen? Nooooooo." Micheal broke the silence. "God, you're such and asshole." Micheal laughed. Jeremy's heart did little loop de loops in his chest. God, what he would do to hear that laugh every second of every minute. "Your place or mine, he asked. "Yours. I got to work." Micheal said back.

When he pulled up Into his driveway, Jeremy did not want to get back out onto the pouring rain. "Miiiiiicheal..." he whined. "Jeremy, its your house, you're gonna make me late." Jeremy groaned. Part of him knew he had to leave and it wasn't that bad and it would only take like 4 second to go to the door and in, but he didn't want to leave Micheal. Lovely Micheal. Jeremy opened the door. Micheal, as a joke, pushed him out of the car. "See ya." Micheal waved with a smile.

Jeremy's brain stopped working for like, 0.0006 nanoseconds. Micheal's smile to Jeremy was the most wonderful thing in the world to him. It was... perfect. To Jeremy, his smile made his heart stop, To Jeremy, his laugh was better than most music, To Jeremy, every little quirk, speaking habit, was stellar, To Jeremy, every joke he made was extraordinarily hilarious.

To Jeremy, he was wonderful.

And maybe, to Jeremy, this might be the simultaneously the most brave, stupid, and best thing he's ever done.

Mustering up all the courage in his gut, he quickly got back into the car, cupped his hand around his best friends (hopefully soon to be more than) cheek, and placed a quick kiss on the other one. There was a moment of silence and before Jeremy could look at Micheal's reaction, he jumped out of the car while saying a hasty goodbye and slamming the door and booking it to the front door. He practically ripped the door open and dashed in, slamming the door behind him.n

His brain was like bzzzt,his heart pumping at a million miles an hour. He leaned up against the closed door, trying to steady his breathing. _"Did I really just do that holy crap I did what the hell I did that I'm so stupid holy crap oh JESUS oh FUCK oh my GOD pull yourself together Jeremy"_ his brain yelled at himself. After a minute or two of practically dying, Jeremy calmed himself down. At least he got that out of his system. After a minute or two of just standing there, thinking about it, Jeremy couldn't help but smile.

" _Maybe when it rains it's not alway a bad thing."_


	2. Chapter 2

_What. Fuck. What the fuck._

Micheal's hand slowly went up to feel his cheek where his best friend, had kissed him. Fucking kissed him. Fuck. Jesus fuck. He watched, opened mouthed, as Jeremy, practically dived out of his car and bolted into his house. The car door was still open until Micheal got over his initial shock and closed it. He sat in the driveway for a moment, until he realized _"oh, yeah, I have to leave and not sit here like a deer stuck in a pair of headlight."_

The drive home was purposely slow, Micheal mulling over his thoughts over Jeremy.

_'He kissed me. Fuck. What. Is he gay? No wait he dated Christine. Bi? Pan? Maybe. Jesus. Did he like me? Yeah probably why else would he have done that. God. Maybe it was platonic. No probably not. It was too romantic. So he does like me. Do I like him? I dunno. Maybe? Am I gay? I don't know. I've always thought Jeremy is cute. Does that make me gay? I think so? What the fuck. I guess I'm gay. Jesus.'_

When Micheal got home, he went straight down the stairs and into his room, closing the door softly without looking behind him. He walked over to his cheap double bed, sat on the edge calmly, way too calmly, rolled over onto his bed, buried his face into the pillow, and screamed like he was being brutally murdered, because he just realized that his best friend kissed his cheek and he liked it and now he realized he's actually in love with him.

Jeremy decided that he would do everything in his power to avoid Michael, he'd avoid even thinking about him. Which is harder that you'd think. All his thoughts were just 'You just kissed you best friend since forever you fucking ruined it you fool' with Jeremy would respond with "I'm well aware of that, shut the fuck up" which would spiral into a five minute long conversation in his head about it, which caused him to forget it was going to storm again today. So no coat.

Jeremy was on his way to his last class, passing by Christine and her open locker, angry at himself for forgetting his coat. Again. At least he hadn't run into Michael, yet.

Well, speak of the devil, and the devil shall come.

Jeremy looked up to see at the very end of the hall, was a slightly sad and lonely looking Michael, staring at his feet. Jeremy's heart stoped for a moment, then did the equivalent of a physical keysmash. For a moment, he was debating straight up running away, until he saw an opportunity.

Christine was just about to close her locker, when Jeremy basically jumped into her empty locker with a yell whisper of "close it". Confused and panicked, Christine slammed it closed. Jeremy didn't fully fit, the door slightly ajar, so Christine leaned on it, trying to act as if her ex didn't just jump headfirst into her locker. He was in there for a solid 40 seconds until he pushed against the door, and Christine got off.

As Jeremy stepped out, Christine crossed her arms and with a tilt of her head, asked, "care to tell me why the HECK you decided to suddenly hide in my locker in a panic?" Jeremy just stared down at his shoes, embarrassed. There was a moment of silence. "Well?"

"Well... it's complicated." Jeremy shifted on one foot to another.

"Is it about Michael?"

Jeremy's head snapped up. "What? How did...?"

Christine pointed to the end of the hall, bouncing on her heels. "As Michael walked down the hall you panicked and hid."

Jeremy glanced around before whispering into Christine's ear: "I'll tell you after school.

~

"You WHAT?!" Christine practically shouted in glee. Jeremy shushed her, although he doubted anyone was still here, not wanting to linger in the downpour.

"Yeah. I kissed him and then panicked and then ran off and now it's awkward and I'm scared he'll hate me and that's not good because i think I'll cry and-" He began to ramble.

"Jeremy." Christine cut him off. Jeremy looked at her, slightly confused. She was almost never this direct, she was only like this in drama class, or when something genuinely serious was happening, other than that, she'd be her happy, bouncy, self.

"Talk to him. I'd hate to see your relationship go down the drain just because of some miscommunication."

Jeremy looked at her as if she just grew a second head. "Christine-" he started. He would go on about how hard that would be if Christine didn't suddenly declare "oh look at the time I gotta go bye-" and take off running, taking her umbrella with her, leaving him in the rain. Alone again. To walk home.

  
He could always call Michael to...

NO.

He'd suffer cold, wet, and tired in silence.

~

It was quiet as Jeremy walked home, aside from the sound of rain pelting puddles and roads, sidewalks and homes. For once, he was happy the busses were cancelled. More time to be alone, to think.

Unfortunately, that was short lived.

"Jeremy"

He froze. Michael. Slowly, he turned to him. He wore his signature red hoodie, and an umbrella. Silently, Michael stuck out his umbrella of an over of shelter. There was a pause, until Jeremy half-heartedly ran under the umbrella.

Jeremy looked up at Michael. Even though he was tall, Michael was taller. He shifted uncomfortably from foot to another, avoiding eye contact with Michael.

"So..." he said softly, in an attempt to break the awkward and un comfy silence.

"Why?"

Jeremy looked him dead in eye. If it wasn't raining, it would be really noticeable that he was sweating like a pig.

" you wanna know why I uh... kissed you? Well, uh, it's because..."

' _Because you're god damn Michael Mell. You listen to music almost always, smoke weed, basically live off seven eleven, dance into rooms, and crack jokes that most people would puke at. Yet you always know how to read me like a book, what to say at the right moment and you are there, looking for me when it seems no one else is. You care too much about me. You make me smile, and god damn it, if you aren't the most loyal person on the planet, then I don't love you. But I know that's not true because...'_

"...I love you more than words could express."

Michael raised his eyebrows as Jeremy's whole face went red.

"Huh."

Jeremy felt slightly angry. Like, he just confessed his gay ass love for him and all he says is 'huh'? Like, who the -

Michael raised his hand to Jeremy's cheek, placing it gently there.

"Can I kiss you? Like, on the lips?"

And there went Jeremy's heart, doing the equivalent of a heartbeat keysmash again. Is this real? 'Holy shit it is'

"Please do."

And so Michael did. And there they were, two boys both having their first kiss in the rain under an umbrella.

Jeremy's eyes softly fluttered shut, because if he kept them open, he might have cried. He wanted it to last forever, but of course, all good things must come to an end, and Michael pulled away.

"Wow." Michael breathed. Jeremy grinned like a child, a real and genuine smile. He rested his head against Michaels shoulder. And together they stood there, in silence, just enjoying each other. Their memories together, their looks, their personalities, what they loved about each other, just... them. Because they were just boys, who didn't realize that, yeah, that was love. That normal friends didn't feel like they would die if they were missing their other half, like they weren't whole.

It was Jeremy who broke the silence. Still resting his head on Michael, he asked "Does this mean... we're a, y'know, thing?"

Michael let out a breathy laugh. "Yeah if, you want if to be a 'thing'"

"Mmm. Good."

There was more silence before Jeremy casually thought out loud;

"I think I like when it rains now."

~End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dyin scoob
> 
> Anyways that's done hgggfff feel free to yell at me on Tumblr at halfmeltedice or my personal, stellarblueskies

**Author's Note:**

> ha ha gay
> 
> hmu on IG @gaytheaterbaby or on Tumblr @halfmeltedice or @Felicidae (my personal)


End file.
